pernfandomcom-20200213-history
Nerat Hold
Nerat Hold is one of the Major Holds in the Northern Continent. Occupies the Nerat peninsula on the southeast of Northern Continent's. It bordered on the north Benden Hold and Keroon Hold to the west by Nerat Bay. Benden Weyr fights Threadfall over Nerat Hold, Ista Weyr flies Thread over the southern portion of the Hold. Description : A detailed description of the Hold, established, the surrounding countryside, the economy and the other (on the basis of the The Dragonlover's Guide to Pern) Nerat lies on the southern curve of the tail of the Northern Continent. Its fertile fields and thick forests support thousands of people up and down the coast. The name Nerat came from the initials of its original settlers. Men and women from Ierne Island others far from the earthquake epicenters in the Southern Continent came at last to Nerat, abandoning their stakeholds. Most of them continued north to Benden Hold, but some came back in the Interval to found Nerat Hold. The land is fertile and the climate is warm, providing the best possible site for the Masterfarmhall. Saving the land for crops leaves less room for beastfolds. Nerat eats mostly fish, chickens, and wherries, and trades with other Holds for red meat. Free-range hen eggs provide another source of protein, and the calcium-rich shells make a high-quality fertilizer and mulch. The presence of the Farmercrafthall means that Nerat has access to the most varied selection of high-quality fruits, vegetables, grain, and woods of any other Hold but Southern. Lord Holder Vincet has done much to protect a hardwood tree similar to teak. The stumpy trees have a broad central trunk well suited to hand-carving. Lord Vincet has a few carved statues of the teakwood on display in the Hold, which some stuffier Lord Holders consider blatant ostentation. The Hold is surrounded by small cot-holds hewn out of rough rock lining the road from the dock. Nerat's wharf supports a busy fleet of fishing boats and trading vessels. All the buildings on the slope close to the wharf stand on pilings of stone like thick legs. The Nerat seaholders like hearty Benden red wines and fruit liquors, which they distill themselves from the abundance of fruits and nuts growing around the Hold. Good wine grapes grow on ancient, carefully tended vines in arbors fenced to keep the herdbeasts out. It is not uncommon at Gathers to see competitions going on to judge who makes the finest brandies and liquors. Nerat also distinguishes itself by holding singing competitions at Turnover, based on an old seamen's custom. Nerat sends almost as many men to sea as High Reaches does. A bamboolike grassoid that can be braided and twisted like wicker grows in plenty in the marshy land between Nerat Hold and the Tip. It is triangular in cross-section, like all of Pern's native plants. Much of the Hold's furniture is made from this light, surprisingly strong material, either woven in strips or cut in short lengths and bound together with dried vines that are tough yet flexible. Minor Holds and Crafthalls * Bent Ridge Hold * Berea Hold * Grethel Hold * Half-Circle Sea Hold * Loscar Hold * Mardela Hold * Saluda Hold * Waneta Hold Nerat Hold is also home to the Farmercrafthall. History First Pass / First Interval Not mentioned in the books. First Interval / Second Pass * Dynast: Lord Brenton, Lord Franco. * Other holders: Macartor. Second Interval / Third Pass * Dynast: * Other holders: Rinir, Trinar, Bordan, Jalor, Marset, Genin, Vilo, Tanner Sixth Pass * Dynast: Lord Gram. * Other holders: Eighth Interval / Ninth Pass * Dynast: Lord Vincet, Lord Begamon, Lord Ciparis. * Other holders: Anama, Robinton, Kona, Yanus, Mavi, Alemi, Sella, Menolly, Petiron, Elgion. Additional Information * Nerat Bloodline on pern.nl ru:Нерат Холд Category:Major Hold Category:Northern Continent places Category:Nerat Hold